Simon
The Young Dragon-Made-Man After listening to the wrong people and making "a few" bad choices, the young Red Dragon Ignithur found himself defeated by the forces of The Light. But, instead of killing him, they submitted him to what the Dragon believes to be the cruelest, most humiliating and demeaning punishment of all: They turned him into one of their own. Now under the name of Simon the (formerly) great dragon is searching for a way to break his shackles and lift the seals so he might become Ignithur once again. Appearance Currently – and much to his chagrin – Simon looks like a roughly 14 year old human boy with short red hair. He is a bit skinny but strong for a boy his appearent age. Because he rejects most presents and donations he is usually seen in old and dirty clothes little better than rags. He often frowns and most people find his angry and intense stare rather unsettling. Abilities and Skills In a former life Ignithur could fly through the sky, wrestle with monsters for sports and burn his enemies to cinders. Now Simon himself considers his current form and lack of strength a personal insult. When Ignithur could simply overpower most opposition and rule through strength, "Simon" had to learn the hard way that this option is no longer available to his new self. Instead he learned to be smart about stuff and fight dirty. It doesn't really register to him that he is physically fitter and tougher than even most grown-up humans. He has a knack for getting on people's bad side, and he learned how to use it for his benefit. His greatest asset though is his determination, confidence and his deeply rooted certainty that he is indeed better. Unfortunatelly this pride often takes the form of arrogance and stubbornness. Personality Ignithur has been a proud and majestic Red Dragon, a powerful being born to rule. Now his birthright, his strength, his power, all that has been taken from him and Simon still feels pain at the loss and the injustice of it. Being trapped in the small and weak body of a human child was and still is a frightening and traumatic experience for him. Naturally he did what everyone would do in such a situation: He closed up emotionally and lashed out. He made the lives of others miserable so they feel the pain he feels. Troy met his tantrums with angelic patience and parental love until he slowly got through to Simon. After a few years Simon's temper got a bit better. He picked up on the basics of compassion and even feels a certain fondness towards Troy, although he would rather drop dead than admit that to anybody. Nevertheless he is still rude, stubborn and rebellious and often getting into trouble or fights. His pride even pushes him so far to reject most tokens of kindness or help. It doesn't help that he lives in constant fear his secret might get out and dragon hunters would chase him for his blood and hide as in his current form he thinks he lacks the means to defend himself. Relationships Troy Tasina: A lot of people wonder why a respected person like Troy is wasting his time with a rude brat like Simon, and from their perspective, the question is justified. In the past Simon's rebellious nature and rude behavior has brought Troy a lot of grief. For the first years after their fateful meeting Simon hated the priest for what he had done to him – for what Troy had taken from him. Category:Player Characters Category:Dragon Category:The Party (B)